Legio Ruber
The Legio Ruber (or "Crimson Wolves") is the only Titan legion based upon the Solemne forgeworlds - and by extension the sole Titan legion based in the Cuir sub-sector. Their motto is Per vires vincimus, which translates into Low Gothic as approximately With strength, we conquer. History The legion was founded in the early years of the 33rd millennium, approximately two centuries after the establishment of the Solemne Worlds as part of the demesnes of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The first of the legion's war-engines would take part in the closing stages of the Forging of the Imperium, battle honours that the surviving Titans still proudly carry today. Over the millennia, the Legio has been deployed to many major conflicts across the Segmentum Pacificus and, on rare occasions, beyond. In more recent times, many of their deployments have shifted closer to home, such as in the defence of the fortress world of Cerestne XVII (Ilithyia), or as part of the Nexus Belt crusade that followed the Carthage Massacre. Solemne-pattern materiel }|MATERIEL| Much of the Titan-class materiel produced on the Solemne forge worlds is developments of Mars pattern technology, with the first alterations to the designs arising from the distrust of the Moriae Schism. While often externally similar, the internal assemblies have often been subject to major or minor redesign, leading to very low parts commonality. The variants have since been sanctioned by the greater Adeptus Mechanicus, but the designs' shady history means few other forge worlds, even within the Carthax sector, also produce these patterns. The designation of any individual design as either a entire new pattern or simply a variant is not entirely consistent, and seems to ride on the arrogance of the techpriests that originally took it upon themselves to modify the template. }} Operational Engines As of 015.M42, the Legio consists of 41 operational engines: *3 Emperor titans ** 2 Imperator class ** 1 Warmonger class * 12 Warlord battle titans ** 6 Death Bringer class ** 3 Eclipse class ** 2 Nemesis class ** 1 Nightgaunt class * 9 Reaver battle titans ** 4 Hun class ** 3 Goth class ** 2 Vandal class * 17 Warhound scout titans ** 11 Wolf class ** 4 Mastiff class **4 Jackal class Battle-groups within the legion are constantly in flux, being adjusted for each individual conflict, although the command structures tend to be built around the same Principes Majoris (or the current Princeps Senioris, Djaris Pasanel) despite the specific titans under their authority being altered on a frequent basis. Some Principes from other legions have criticised this organisation for not allowing battle-groups to become fully unified squads with intricate strategies, but it has thus far allowed the Legio Ruber to deploy to a greater number of battle fronts than would be possible with a rigid command structure. Notable titans of the Legio Ruber Agamemnon, Bellerophon & Polyphemus (Mastiff, Hun & Imperator class respectively) are the three remaining titans from the Legio Ruber's founding. Seniority is usually assigned to Bellerophon, having been subject to the fewest major rebuilds and repairs. Orion, a Death Bringer class, and her Princeps Hirian Wolff have the highest engagement statistics of any of the Legio's living Principes, credited with over sixty confirmed Titan or superheavy-class kills. Leander, a Wolf class, is often considered to be the Legio's most famous titan within living memory. Since her intervention against the Ork forces at the 972.M41 Battle of Rissen, the Titan and her Princeps, Helane Rogen, have developed strong ties to the Carthaxian Inquisition and consequently taken a key role in several of the most notable conflicts of the last forty years.